Blacktide Den (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Tahlkora must be in your party. Must complete Following the Trail first. Objectives Find General Kahyet. Prevent her from striking a deal with Ironfist, the corsair captain. * ADDED Eliminate Ironfist's envoy and crew. * ADDED Steal the corsair garb. * ADDED Pass through the Kournan check point. * ADDED Follow Captain Besuz to the meeting with Kahyet. * ADDED Kill General Kahyet. * BONUS Clear Lahtenda Bog of Rinkhal Monitors. Rewards Primary The primary objective is to eliminate Ironfist's Envoy, and steal their garb. After this you will be disguised as Ironfists envoy, and you will be able to follow Captain Besuz to the meeting with General Kahyet. You will encounter a number of groups of Skale along the way, including a relatively large "stampede" - most of the skale in this group are low-level, though, so it shouldn't pose a problem. Captain Besuz will stop before engaging each group and command you to kill them; once the group is dead, he will advance. As you approach the temple in the southwest, you will encounter a couple groups of Skree Harpies. When you meet General Kahyet she and Captain Besuz will become hostile. You must kill Kahyet in order to complete the mission. Watch out here, Kahyet is level 18 and Captain Besuz is level 15 (although if you prefer to do as many side quests as possible before you take on missions, you could be level 17 or higher by this point in the game). Try to round up Kahyet's minions together with Captain Besuz and kill them with AOE attacks. Then have a Warrior tank Kahyet as she hits hard. Degen is very effective to help finish her. *Note: It is not required to kill Captain Besuz to complete the mission. If you run past General Kahyet before they start their dialogue only General Kahyet will aggro to your postion while Captain Besuz remains where they had their talk. Keep in mind though, if any of your henchmen/heroes get close enough to Captain Besuz he will be aggroed. Bonus The bonus objective is to kill all the Rinkhal Monitors in the swamp, marked by the numbers 1 through 5 on the map. You will encounter the first Monitor shortly after disposing of Ironfist's Envoy, before meeting Captain Besuz. There are two more to the east of the first Monitor, and two more to the west. Unfortunately, there are neutral Kournan Guards blocking many of the paths through the swamp, including the shortest routes to the remaining Monitors, so you will have to take the paths marked on the map. Captain Besuz will not follow you, but since he is an NPC and not an Ally, he will not be attacked while you are away. Creatures NPCs * 15 One-Eyed Rugger * 17 Congu the Red * 15 Ironhook Hube * 15 Captain Besuz Monsters *Corsairs ** 15 Corsair Ranger ** 15 Corsair Bosun ** 15 Captain Besuz ** 16 Corsair Cook ** 16 Ironfist's Envoy *Great Beast ** 13 Rinkhal Monitor *Harpies ** 12 Skree Talon ** 11 Skree Hunter ** 14 Skree Griffon ** 13 Skree Warbler *Skale ** 13 Ridgeback Skale ** 4, 13 Skale Blighter ** 14 Frigid Skale ** 2, 15 Skale Lasher *Torment creatures ** 12 Grasp of Chaos Bosses *Humans ** 18 General Kahyet *Skale ** 17 Boklon Blackwater ** 17 Glug Klugg Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Great Hall *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: The Iron Truth Notes *When in Corsair Disguise, male characters will do the ranger emotes and female characters the dervish emotes instead of the ones for their profession. *Some players have trouble connecting to the game when starting the mission for the first time. If that happens, try entering Lahtenda Bog, then return to take the mission. *If you take Henchmen and Heroes with you, you can end up with 8 members in your party when you respawn in Sunspear Great Hall (normally party size 4) after finishing the Mission. This only works if you take the 4 henchmen obtainable in the Sunspear Great Hall. *If you talk to One-Eyed Rugger, one of the 3 drunken corsairs you come across, you will become drunk, but this does not count towards the Drunkard title. NOTE: The warped-screen effect will continue until you finish the mission, even if you only talk to the corsair once! However, this effect can be ignored by disabling 'Enable post-process effects' in Options F11 on the Graphics Tab. *Monks should bring Heal Party and Extinguish because of the amount of disease degen done by the Skale Blighter. Foreign characters Characters created in other campaigns will need to complete the quest that brought them to Elona, either Sunspears in Kryta or Sunspears in Cantha, before Savage Nunbe will allow them to access this mission. Category:Nightfall missionsCategory:Istan